1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device control method and a controller that identify and control an object device to be controlled by a user, out of multiple devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are systems that perform state confirmation and operation of electronic devices in the home, using voice input. For example, the content of conversation of a person accrued by a portable microphone is transmitted to an electronic device such as a television set or the like in such a system. The electronic device analyzes the words that the user has spoken, and executes processing based on the speech. Thus, state confirmation and operation of electronic device is realized.
A device in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-153663 analyzes two types of processing results, of image processing and audio processing, to identify a period from the start to end of speech of a user, and the direction of the sound source. Accordingly, ease-of-use of sound operation by the user can be improved, and erroneous recognition of words that the user has said can be reduced.
A device in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-080015 uses multiple start triggers in accordance with the usage environment of a user, such as voice, clapping, gestures, and so forth, to identify the start of speech of the user. This improves ease-of-use of sound operation.
A device in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-121576 performs voice recognition and device control by identifying a device from the movement of the hands or head of the user when controlling multiple electronic devices.
However, there has been demand for further improvement of the technology in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2014-153663, 2013-080015, and 2007-121576.